Stand By yUnjae
by junnilicious
Summary: Di kubu DBSK ada couple HoMin, sementara di JYJ ada couple ChunJae, lantas kemana perginya couple YunJae/Summary geje/Warn: BL, Typos, maybe annoying scene/Happy Reading and Happy YunJae xD


"Hei… kalian tahu? Semenjak YunJae cerai, Yunho oppa menikahi anaknya sendiri. Shim Changmin, sekarang berubah menjadi Jung Changmin… omona…"

"Eh? bukan hanya itu. Jaejoong oppa juga merebut Yoochun oppa dari Junsu oppa, ih.. padahal kan dulunya Yoochun oppa itu menantu Jaejoong oppa, kasian deh sama Junsu oppa nya. Dan sekarang nama Jaejoong oppa bukan lagi Jung Jaejoong, namun Park Jaejoong."

"HAH?"

"MWO?"

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau begitu Yunho oppa incest dong?"

"Jaejoong oppa merebut menantunya sendiri,"

"Junsu oppa jadi janda."

=,=a

"Lalu…kemana the Perfect couple YunJae?"

"Ne? YunJae?"

"Iya, YunJae! Yunho-Jaejoong,"

"Huh… where YunJae?"

YunJae….

YunJae…

YunJae…

Krik… krik(?)

.

**xxXXxx**

Stand By yUnjae

By

junnilicious

.

Cast: uri YunJaeYooSuMin

Pair: our YunJae, lovely YunJae, my YunJae *faint* :Q

Hints: HoMin, ChunJae, YooSu

Genre: Romance, friendship, humor(?)

Rating: PG15

.

Warning! :: GEJEH, BL, typo(s).

**xxXXxx**

.

Drap…

Drap…

Drap…

"Hyuuung~"

Sebuah teriakan membahana di dorm DBSK pagi hari itu diriingi suara derap langkah kaki yang berjalan cepat.

"Kemana sih Yunho hyung! Dicariin juga, huh." Changmin menggerutu sambil menengok kiri kanan guna mencari keberadaan hyungnya itu.

Cklek.

Suara knob pintu membuat Changmin menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara, dan disana dia melihat Yunho yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ada apa, Min?" tanya Yunho sambil meraih handuk kecil yang terlampir di rak kecil dekat pintu kamar mandi lalu mulai menggosoknya di rambut basahnya. Changmin mengerjapkan matanya, dan berjalan menghampiri Yunho. Dia sedikit risih dengan penampilan Yunho yang topless itu. Beda sekali dengan Jaejoong yang akan ber-blushing ria melihat Yunho yang topless bahkan naked :D

"Eh hyung, sudah baca berita pagi ini belum?" sang maknae malah balik bertanya. Yunho menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Coba hyung lihat ini deh." Changmin memperlihatkan laptop hitamnya pada Yunho. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Namun pada akhirnya dia melihat pada layar laptop itu.

Dengan wajah serius Yunho membaca berita itu.

Ah, tidak ada yang istimewa kok, hanya berita comeback DBSK dan beberapa Varietty Show lalu beritanya dengan Changmin yang… eh? menjalin hubungan? Apa maksudnya ini?

Karena penasaran, Yunho men'scroll mouse menuju page terakhir di blog terkenal Korea itu yang berisi komentar-komentar para Cassiopeia.

'Yunho oppa jahat… ninggalin Jaejoong oppa. Malah nikah sama Changmin oppa T.T'

'Yunho sshi sadarlah, Changmin itu anakmu!'

'HoMin couple? Apaan tuh? Nama makanan kah? -,-'

'Siapa yang akan menjadi uke di couple itu? Dua-duanya sama-sama berjiwa seme(?)'

'Pengen nyihir muka Yunho oppa menjadi kodok. Dia sudah menyakiti uri Jaejoongie!'

'Aku yakin sekali Jaejoong oppa sedang menangis di pojok kamar. Yunho oppa, terkutuk kau!'

O.O

Yunho cengo membaca beberapa komentar di page itu, apalagi di bagian dirinya yang akan di sihir menjadi kodok =.= menurutnya itu lucu sekali sekaligus menakutkan. Bagaimana kalau dirinya benar-benar di sihir menjadi kodok beneran? Ancaman seorang Cassiopeia yang sedang labil kan kadang-kadang tidak boleh di anggap sebagai sebuah lelucon saja, The Power Of Cassiopeia, begitulah Yunho manamakannya. Yunho bergidik tak mau membayangkan jika wajah tampannya berubah menjadi kodok, andwe!

"Hyung bagaimana menurutmu?" perkataan Changmin membuat Yunho terlonjak kaget, dengan sebal ia menoleh pada sosok di sampingnya itu. Yang di tatap hanya memasang tampang polos yang di buat-buat.

"Tidak masalah tuh," balasnya acuh. Changmin mengernyitkan keningnya.

Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Kau sama sekali tidak risih membaca news itu? Kita dianggap couple hyung. Demi Tuhan COUPLE!" seru Changmin dramatis dan tentu saja berlebihan.

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Lalu kenapa? Kau tidak mau couple-an denganku? Aku kan ganteng, seharusnya kau bangga dong," kata Yunho pede tapi benar(?).

Changmin memelototkan matanya. Apa leader nya ini sedang kesambet makhluk halus?

"Ya hyung.. For the Gods of Foods sake. Kenapa kau menjadi aneh begitu, huh?" Changmin masih memandang Yunho tak percaya. Sementara Yunho kembali memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah Changmin-ah. Kita biarkan saja HoMin couple itu, toh itu kan menguntungkan kita, malahan kita semakin terkenal kan? Ah lagi pula, kau lupa ya? Nun jauh di sana terlahir couple baru dengan nama couple yang paaaling aneh yang pernah aku dengar… **Chun-Jae**,"

.

"HATCHIM~~!"

Suara bersin Jaejoong menggema di ruang rekaman itu. Ya. Hari ini JYJ sedang rekaman untuk album Their Room mereka.

Yoochun yang berdiri di samping Jaejoong segera memberikan sebotol air mineral pada hyungnya itu.

"Kau sakit hyung?" tanyanya khawatir. Jaejoong menoleh dan memberikan senyum manis sembari menggeleng pelan.

Yoochun mengangguk mengerti, "hyung-ah" sapanya pelan, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Chunnie?"

Yoochun menelan air ludahnya, gugup. Dia merasa tak yakin untuk membicarakan hal itu pada Jaejoong yang notabene seorang yang sangat sensitif dan mudah tersulut emosi.

Jaejoong memandang Yoochun dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Err~ hyung. Kau tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Kau… Aku… kau dan aku err—dipasangkan dalam sebuah Couple baru," kata Yoochun takut-takut, dia merasa khawatir Jaejoong akan marah karena ucapannya. Namun, ternyata prediksinya salah karena sekarang ia malah melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat santai malah terkesan acuh. Mau tak mau Yoochun jadi penasaran juga.

"Kau tidak marah hyung?" heran Yoochun. Biasanya Jaejoong akan sangat marah kalau dirinya di gosipkan atau di pairing-kan dengan artist selain Yunho. Sebagai contoh, sewaktu DBSK belum ada masalah dengan SM, ada berita yang mengumumkan kedekatan Jaejoong dengan salah satu member SNSD yang bernama Jung Jessica. Tentu saja Jaejoong yang mendengar berita itu langsung mengamuk tak terima. Jung Jessica dari hongkong? Kalau Jung Yunho, baru iya! xD

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Jaejoong berbalik bertanya dengan santainya. Yoochun tersenyum gugup.

"Yaah~ bisanya kan kau selalu tak terima dengan semua hoax yang menyangkut dirimu, hyung." Jelas Yoochun.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Biar saja Chunnie. Sekarang aku tak marah lagi. Lagipula..." Jaejoong menjeda kalimatnya. Yoochun menatap was-was hyung nya itu.

"… **dia** membuat couple baru. Kenapa aku tak bisa?" tambah Jaejoong dingin dengan aura yang menakutkan.

"Ha… ha ha… ha…" Yoochun tertawa gugup yang sangat amat di paksakan. Dia melihat wajah hyung nya itu yang semula manis menjadi dark side. Jika dalam modus seperti ini, maka Yoochun pun tak berani berkata lagi. Terlalu menakutkan.

"Kelihatannya asik sekali kalian. Sedang apa sih?" Junsu dengan polosnya berjalan mendekati kedua hyung nya itu dan menyapa mereka dengan cengiran lebar di bibir tipisnya. Dia tak menyadari aura-aura gelap di kedua hyungnya, terutama pada Jaejoong.

Yoochun mengeluh. Sedang asik kepalamu? Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa Junsu-yah. Oiya, bagaimana menurutmu tentang couple antara aku dan Yoochunnie?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Junsu sembari memberikan senyum yang… lumayan manis(?)

"ChunJae maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Junsu memastikan. Jaejoong mengangguk.

Dengan pose berpikir ala dektetif conan, Junsu menjawab, "Menurutku… kalian terlihat cute. Tapi lebih cute kalau Chunnie di pasangkan denganku. YooSu couple eukyang kyang…" Junsu tertawa geli dengan perkataannya sendiri =,= ia bahkan tak menyadari perubahan air muka dari hyung nya itu.

Yoochun mengutuk Junsu dalam hati. Dongsaengnya ini terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh sih? Sudah mengenal Jaejoong lebih dari 5 tahun seharusnya Junsu bisa memahami watak hyung nya itu. Aish.

"Hm… Memang sih, Jaejoong hyung dan Chunnie itu soulmate, tapi kalian tuh tidak lebih terlihat sepasang sahabat di banding sepasang couple." Tambah Junsu lagi masih dengan mimik polos yang begitu menggemaskan tapi menyebalkan bagi Jaejoong.

"Dan kalau Jaejoong hyung di pairingkan dengan biasa di sebut MinJae couple atau Soulfighter couple itu menurutku couple yang sangat lucu... kalian seperti couple anak SD. Dimanapun pasti berantem, uekyang kyang~ xD" Junsu kembali berceloteh mengenai couple-couple yang di dalamnya terdapat nama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap tajam Junsu walaupun Junsu tak menyadari tatapan tajam hyung nya itu.

"Jadi… menurutkuu~ Jae hyung tuh lebih pantas di pairing kan dengan Yunho hyung. Chemistry kalian.. huwoo.. dahsyat banget hyung. Daebak ^^b" tambah Junsu lagi dengan suara yang kelewat riang. Yoochun berkali-kali menelan air ludah nya, dia berdoa dalam hati, semoga Junsu tidak diapa-apakan oleh Jaejoong setelah ini.

"Eh… tapi-tapi.. sekarang Yunho hyung malah di pairingkan dengan Changminnie ya? huh. sebenarnya aku setuju-sejutu saja. Mereka sama-sama tampan dan manly sih, jadi… HoMin couple itu menurutku couple handsome.. dan Yunho hyung jadi terlihat…"

"KIM JUNSU BODOH! KAU TIDAK MENDAPAT JATAH MAKAN DARIKU SELAMA 1 BULAN!" raung Jaejoong murka.

Srak

Srak

Brak!

Jaejoong membanting pintu ruang rekaman dan berjalan keluar.

Junsu menatap kepergian Jaejoong dengan kerutan di keningnya. "Chunnie, Jaejoong hyung kenapa sih? Apa aku berbuat salah?" Tanya Junsu bingung.

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang, "Aish. Junsu-yah~"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hari ini Yunho dan Changmin sedang melakukan photoshoot untuk majalah terkenal Jepang. Berkali-kali Changmin menerima jitakan kesal dari Yunho karena dia tak menuruti perintahnya.

"Yak! Shim Changmin! Aku bilang rangkul pundakku!" bentak Yunho kesal, sendari tadi dia menyuruh maknae nya itu untuk berpose sembari merangkul pundaknya, namun Changmin sama sekali tak menurutinya.

"Ih apaan sih hyung! Andwe! Aku tak mau!" tolak Changmin tak terima, dia beringsut dari posisinya agar tak terlalu dekat dengan Yunho.

Yunho mendengus sebal, ia menarik tangan Changmin dan merangkulkannya paksa di pundak kirinya. Changmin melebarkan matanya.

"Uwoo… hyung! Kau gila?" pekik Changmin sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan kekar Yunho. Dia memandang takut pada leader nya itu. Entah setan dari mana yang merasuki Yunho, hari ini dia terlihat sangat aneh, menurut Changmin.

"Kau susah di atur Changmin-ah," keluh Yunho menatap tajam Changmin yang berhasil melepaskan cengkramannya.

Changmin mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah dan memberikan tatapan kau-keterlaluan pada Yunho.

"Kau kenapa sih hyung?" tanya Changmin, dia harus menanyakan keanehan yang terjadi pada Yunho. Sejujurnya saja Changmin sangat gerah dengan semua prilaku Yunho semenjak di tinggal lovely pouty sweetie wifey Boojae nya. Leadernya itu semakin seenaknya saja.

"Kita harus memamerkan kemesraan kita, Changmin! Kita ini couple, kau lupa?" sahut Yunho dingin. Dia terus menatap tajam maknae nya itu.

"Andwe! Aku ga mau couple-an sama Yunho hyung! Ujung-ujungnya aku yang bakal jadi uke!" kata Changmin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada hingga membentuk huruf X.

Yunho berkacak pinggang, "Kita bukan couple sungguhan Shim Changmin! Ini hanya FanService. Ingat! Kita tidak boleh kalah dari couple ChunJae, lihat saja photo mereka yang sedang peluk-pelukan itu. Aish, sok romantis sekali mereka itu." gerutu Yunho panjang lebar.

Changmin melongo melihat sekaligus mendengar Yunho yang mengoceh tentang couple kedua hyung nya itu. Dia merasa takjub dengan omongan Yunho yang panjang lebar dan nyaris tanpa jeda itu, setahunya leader nya ini type orang yang irit bicara, kalau memang bicara banyak pun pasti itu menyangkut masalah band atau masalah yang penting lainnya. Lalu, sekarang Changmin menyaksikan sendiri leader nya ini sedang mengomel hanya karena sebuah couple? xD

Gotcha, seringai Changmin merasa ada kesempatan untuk menggoda hyungnya itu.

"… belum lagi mereka sok mengumbar kemesraan di setiap acara yang mereka hadiri. Huh. Kalau memang itu hanya FanService tapi tidak sampai be…"

"Kau cemburu hyung?" sela Changmin sambil tersenyum evil.

"Tentu saja!" Yunho menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, keceplosan. Dia melebarkan mata kecil nya dan menatap Changmin seperti menatap hantu. Changmin menyeringai melihat ekspresi hyung nya.

Kena kau, hyung! Batin Changmin.

"…jadi benar kau cemburu pada Yoochun hyung karena di pairing kan dengan Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan nada yang saangat menggoda tapi terdengar mengerikan di telinga Yunho.

"Tidak!" bantah Yunho berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan menyelidik Changmin.

"Bohong,"

"Tidak!"

"Kau bohong,"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Kau cemburu!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Ya, kau cemburu. Akui saja,"

"Tidak! Tidak!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya!"

"Tidak Shim Changmin!"

"Ya. kau cemburu pada Yoochun hyung,"

"Aku tidak cemburu pada Yoochun!"

"Kau cemburu pada Yoochun,"

"Aku tidak cemburu pada Yoochun!"

"Kau cemburu pada Yoochun,"

"Aku tidak cemburu pada Yoochun!"

"Kau tidak cemburu pada Yoochun,"

"AKU CEMBURU PADA YOOCHUN!... eeh?"

"WAKAKAKAKAKA—Kau mengakuinya hyung! Kau cemburu pada Yoochun hyung xD" Changmin tertawa terpingkal pingkal karena berhasil menggoda leadernya. Dia bahkan harus menyeka air matanya yang tanpa sadar mengalir karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Jarang sekali dia mengerjai hyung nya itu, dia merasa puas dan tentu saja bangga :D

U-know Yunho K.O melawan Max Changmin, terdengar sangat keren di telinga Changmin.

Yunho mendengus sebal. Dia kesal sekali dengan Changmin yang seenaknya saja malah mengerjainya begini. Aish. Kalau dia memiliki jiwa psikopat, mungkin sekarang Changmin sudah babak belur di tangannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Changmin yang masih saja tertawa, Yunho berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Yah hyung! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Changmin namun di acuhkan Yunho.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "YunJae hyung couple paling romantis, paling hot, paling serasi, namun juga paling keras kepala, gengsian, childish pula ckckck" gumamnya pula lalu berjalan menyusul Yunho yang kini entah berada dimana.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hyuung~~ lapaaarrrr" rengek Junsu pada Jaejoong yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang tengah. Junsu sudah merayu hyung nya itu lebih dari satu jam yang lalu, namun hati Jaejoong belum juga luluh, padahal Junsu sudah mengeluarkan semua jurus, dari jurus puppy eyes, dolphin eyes sampai duckbutt(?) eyes sudah ia lancarkan tapi hasilnya NOL besar, Jaejoong tetap tak bergeming di tempatnya. Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Saat ini dia sungguh ingin memakan masakan hyung nya itu.

Jaejoong melirik Junsu melalui ekor matanya. Junsu sedang memanyunkan bibirnya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Aish. Jaejoong jadi merasa tak tega, namun segera dia tepis. Junsu pantas menerima itu, Itu hukuman untuk Junsu, karena dia sudah berani mengungkit dan memuji nama couple itu di depannya.

"Eh? ada apa ini? kenapa kau manyun begitu Junsu-yah?" Yoochun yang baru datang langsung berjalan menghampiri kedua pria manis itu dan mengambil duduk di samping Junsu.

Jaejoong tak menyahut pertanyaan Yoochun, dia memilih memfokuskan dirinya pada majalah yang ia pegang, namun ekor matanya tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua dongsaengnya itu *gengsi mode on*

"Kau kenapa sih Junsu-yah? Ah… kau belum makan kan? Nih aku bawa makanan untukmu," Yoochun menyerahkan box kotak makanan pada Junsu yang di terima Junsu dengan mata berbinar-binar haru.

"Chunnie… saranghaeeeeee~" Junsu memeluk Yoochun dengan erat, dia merasa Yoochun menjadi pahlawannya, di saat Jaejoong sedang ngambek memasak, Yoochun dengan care memerikan makanan gratis untuknya. Oh Yoochun-ah, batin Junsu.

Yoochun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Junsu, walaupun dia sangat suka ketika Junsu memeluknya, namun karena pelukan ini 'sedikit' berbeda dan sedikit menggunakan tenaga lumba-lumba(?), mau tak mau ia harus segera melepaskannya bila tak ingin asmanya kambuh xD

"Gomawo Chunnie~~" ujar Junsu riang sambil membuka penutup box makanan itu dan menyantapnya dengan semangat. Yoochun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah childish main vocal di group nya itu.

"Mm… ngomong-ngomong. Aku mendapat 3 tiket gratis pertunjukan drama musical Lina (member CSJH) Nuna. Apa kalian ingin menonton bersamaku?" Yoochun memamerkan 3 lembar tiket itu pada Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya pada majalah fashion yang masih ia pegang. Dia merasa sedikit kesal dengan Yoochun, karena berani memberi makanan pada Junsu. Padahal Jaejoong ingin melihat Junsu menangis sembari memohon-mohon padanya *kejam mode on*

"Haku mahu (aku mau)" ucap Junsu di tengah-tengah menelan makanannya. Pipi tembam nya terlihat semakin tembam karena makanan yang belum di telannya. Junsu semakin terlihat menggemaskan, Yoochun sampai harus manahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembam Junsu :D

"Ok. Lalu bagaimana denganmu, hyung?" Yoochun melirik pada Jaejoong yang masih memasang wajah jutek tapi manis(?).

Jaejoong menutup pelan majalah yang ia baca lalu menaruhnya di atas meja. Dengan gerakan slow motion ia menoleh pada Yoochun dan berujar, "Baiklah." =,=

Yoochun tersenyum puas, "Jam 7 sore ini kita ke MBC." Katanya yang di balas anggukan semangat Junsu dan tatapan acuh Jaejoong.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Changmin sedang membolak-balikkan menu makanan di tangannya, sudah 15 menit berlalu namun Changmin masih belum menentukan pesanan yang ia ingin. Changmin sungguh bingung, karena di daftar menu itu, semua makanan terlihat sangat enak di matanya. Rasanya, dia ingin memesan semua makanan itu.

"Yah Shim Changmin, kau sedang memilih makanan atau memilih baju, huh?" desis Yunho yang merasa sebal dengan kelemotan Changmin dalam memilih makanan, padahal Yunho sudah bisa menebak apa yang di pikirkan maknae nya itu.

"Hehehe… abisnya aku bingung sih, hyung. Makanan ini terlihat enak semua. Aku boleh memesan semuanya?" Changmin menatap Yunho dengan puppy eyes andalannya yang menurut Yunho tidak terlihat seperti puppy eyes melainkan napsu eyes(?)

Yunho memutar bola matanya, "Tidak," sahutnya ketus.

Changmin manyun sambil bersungut-sungut sebal, "Hyung ga asik,"

Yunho menatap tajam Changmin, "cepat pilih makanan yang kau ingin atau kita hanya makan ramen di apartement!" ancamnya dengan nada berbahaya.

Changmin melebarkan matanya dan menatap takut-takut pada Yunho. Demi apapun dia tak akan rela kalau sweetie lovely food nya itu di ganti dengan ramen yang ia yakin tak akan kenyang kalau hanya memakan 1 cup saja -,-

"Andwe! Kalu begitu aku pesan bulgogi bakar 1, ddokboki 1 porsi, kimchi kaktugi 1 porsi, soup cogetang 1 porsi, mie sosup 1 porsi, jangsu kalbi 1 porsi, desertnya aku minta papinsu saja 1 porsi dengan pudding cokelat yang di atas nya di taburkan caramel dengan sedikit keju juga tak apa-apa, lalu minum nya jus melon 2 gelas."

Changmin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan diiringi cengiran lebar dan memberikan daftar menu makan itu pada Yunho yang masih melongo polos seperti anak SD yang sedang menyaksikan pertunjukan yang begitu menakjubkan. Wajah tampan Yunho jadi terlihat sangat cute *bayangin Yunnie di MV Hug dengan gigi gingsulnya xDD*

"Hyung?" Changmin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho. Dia merasa heran, kenapa Yunho jadi terdiam seperti itu?

Yunho tersadar dan mengerjapkan mata kecilnya. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung memberikan tatapan tajam pada maknae nya itu.

"Yah Shim Changmin. Kau mau memakan semua makanan itu?" katanya tak percaya. Dia bergidik ngeri mendengar nama banyak makanan yang di pesan oleh Changmin. Bagi Yunho hanya 1 porsi bulgogi saja sudah membuat perutnya kenyang, Lantas Changmin malah memesan lebih dari 1 porsi. Apa jangan-jangan perut Changmin terbuat dari karet yang bisa menampung banyak makanan?

"Aish hyung. Tentu saja aku akan memakannya." Gerutu Changmin. Memangnya ia akan apakan makanan itu kalau bukan untuk di makannya? Di buang? Langkahi dulu mayat Changmin :D

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa takjub memiliki maknae yang super langka seperti Changmin, bahkan maknae Superjunior tak begitu parah seperti Changmin, maknae Superjunior hanya gila game dan kurang (tidak) sopan pada para hyungnya *sama aja kali* =.=

"Terserah," ucap Yunho akhirnya. Changmin tersenyum lebar.

Setelah selesai menyantap makan siangnya, Yunho meminum jus apel nya dan melihat Changmin yang sedang memakan pudding coklat yang berukuran jumbo.

Menghela nafas, Yunho berujar "Changmin-ah, kau mau ikut menonton drama musical Lina nuna bersamaku tidak?"

Changmin menelan potongan terakhir puddingnya dan meraih gelas ke 2 jus melonnya lalu meminumnya dengan ganas.

"Eh? Lina nuna ikut drama musical apa, hyung?" tanya Changmin setelah meminum jus melon ke 2 nya hingga tersisa seperempatnya saja. Dia cukup kaget, karena Yunho membicarakan tentang seseorang yang pernah Yunho sukai dulu. Changmin sangat tahu kalau dulu sekali, sewaktu DBSK baru debut di awal-awal tahun 2004, Yunho pernah menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu member CSJH tersebut.

"Aku lupa judul drama musicalnya, tapi yang jelas Lina nuna bermain dengan Kangta hyung," jelas Yunho. Changmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Hum… jangan-jangan kau masih suka sama Lina nuna, ya hyung?" tebak Changmin sambil mengarahkan tatapan menyelidik pada Yunho.

Yunho tertawa kecil lalu mengambil jus nya dan meminumnya sedikit, "jangan bercanda. Itu sudah lama sekali." kata Yunho santai.

Changmin menyipitkan matanya, "Yang benar?" tanyanya memastikan. Dia merasa penasaran dengan perasaan Yunho sekarang, karena ia ingat sekali waktu dulu betapa Yunho sangat menyukai wanita yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari hyung nya itu.

Yunho mengangguk, "dia masa lalu ku. Aku sudah mencintai seseorang yang lain, dari dulu."

"Ahh—itu Jaejoong hyung, ya?" tebaknya lagi.

"Aish. Kau banyak bertanya. Jadi kau ikut bersamaku tidak?" Yunho mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Changmin menyeringai, seolah-olah dia memang sudah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran leader nya itu.

"Ne, aku ikut." Kata Changmin tersenyum lebar.

"Jam 7 sore ini kita ke MBC."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Gedung MBC sore itu terlihat sudah sangat ramai, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang memasuki stadiun tempat berlangsungkannya drama musical yang di perankan beberapa artist terkenal seperti Lina CSJH, Kangta HOT, dan lain-lain.

Mobil Lamborghini silver terlihat memasuki area parkir VVIP yang diikuti Ferarri merah di belakangnya.

Jaejoong membuka pintu Lamborghini nya dan melangkah mendekati Ferarri yang di dalamnya terdapat Yoochun dan Junsu. Ya, mereka hanya membawa 2 mobil, karena Junsu sedang malas menyetir mobil, dia akhirnya memutuskan menumpang di Ferarri Yoochun, sementara Jaejoong memilih membawa mobil nya sendiri yang kebetulan baru ia beli beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kita duduk di barisan apa?" tanya Jaejoong setelah Yoochun dan Junsu keluar dari mobil. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju stadiun yang sebentar lagi akan di langsungkannya drama musical itu.

"VVIP." jawab Yoochun.

"Chunnie, bagaimana kalau orang-orang SM melihat kita?" Junsu melirik pada Yoochun dan Jaejoong dengan raut khawatir yang tertera di wajah manisnya. Dia menyadari kalau main cast di drama musical itu rata-rata artist yang bernaung di SM Ent.

"Acuhkan saja," Jaejoong menjawab santai. Yoochun mengangguk mengiakan ucapan Jaejoong.

Junsu tak berkata apa-apa lagi, sebenarnya dia masih takut kalau-kalau pihak SM akan bertindak anarkis pada mereka, apalagi mengingat gugatan sidang mereka yang kembali di ulur-ulur oleh pihak SM. Semakin membuat Junsu gemas, rasanya ia ingin menendang butt para petinggi SM itu *nods*

JaeYooSu berjalan melewati koridor MBC yang terlihat cukup sepi, sudah dapat dipastikan pertunjukan drama musical itu sudah berlangsung beberapa menit yang lalu. Keterlambatan mereka bertiga dikarenakan tadi Jaejoong dan Yoochun harus mengantar Junsu ke kamar kecil. Junsu tak berani pergi sendiri, dia takut kalau dia akan di culik oleh orang jahat atau antifans JYJ. Pemikiran polos Junsu itu yang terkadang membuat Jaejoong dan Yoochun harus menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan tindakan krimanal pada pria bersuara mirip lumba-lumba tersebut.

"Aish. Kita terlambat! Ini gara-gara kau Junsu-yah," gerutu Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam Junsu yang beringsut di lengan Yoochun untuk meminta perlindungan dari amukan lead singer nya itu.

"Aku kan ga sengaja hyung," bela Junsu. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah, kita hanya terlambat 10 menit, belum terlalu jauh, kan?" Yoochun berusaha menengahi perdebatan dua pria yang berstatus uke(?) tersebut. Bagi Yoochun, ketika ia melihat Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sedang berdebat seperti itu, ia malah seperti melihat 2 wanita yang sedang bergosip xD

"Iya, benar kata Chunnie kita belu.. eh? itu kan Changmin dan Yunho hyung… HEYY KALIAN BERDUAA~~"

Junsu berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk 2 sosok pria di ujung koridor gedung MBC tersebut. Yoochun dan Jaejoong melihat arah telunjuk Junsu dan melebarkan mata nya ketika melihat 2 sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Leadernya sekaligus maknaenya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang, dia merasa tak sanggup jika harus bertemu Yunho sekarang. Aish. Dia kan sedang marahan dengan leader sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Otthokee?

Yunho dan Changmin menghentkan jalannya ketika mereka mendengar suara yang amat familiar di telinga mereka.

Yunho dan Changmin membalikkan badan mereka dan melihat 3 sosok yang amat mereka kenal. Changmin tersenyum lebar dan berlari menghampiri ketiga hyungnya yang sudah lama tak ia temui.

"Joongie hyung… Chunnie hyung… Susu hyung.. bogoshipo…" Changmin memanggil ketiga hyungnya dengan nama kesayangannya. Dia memeluk satu persatu hyungnya itu seraya menatap mereka penuh haru.

"Omona—Minnie. Nado bogoshipo," balas Junsu, mata kecilnya terlihat berkaca-kaca ketika melihat makne nya. Junsu sangat merindukan Changmin, ia ingat dulu Changmin sering sekali menjahilinya, Changmin bahkan tak pernah mau memanggil Junsu dengan sebutan hyung. Baginya Junsu lebih pantas menjadi Dongsaengnya ketimbang menjadi Hyung nya :D

"Changminnie… aku tak menyangka bertemu denganmu lagi," Yoochun memegang pundak Changmin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ingatan masa lalu mengenai dirinya dan Changmin melintas begitu saja di otaknya. Ketika kebiasaan makan tengah malamnya yang selalu di temani Changmin, ketika Changmin marah-marah karena dia tak mengajak Changmin makan bersama, dan ketika Changmin meledeknya dengan sebutan 'Crying baby' padanya. Semuanya bagaikan kilatan memori yang di putar ulang.

Changmin tersenyum lebar, ia merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa di pertemukan lagi dengan ketiga hyungnya. Matanya melirik pada sosok Jaejoong yang malah sedang menatap sesuatu di belakangnya. Changmin memutar tubunya dan menemukan Yunho yang kini balas menatap Jaejoong.

Changmin tersenyum, rupanya kedua hyungnya itu memang yang paling saling merindukan. "Jae hyung, kau—"

"Changmin, kita pergi dari sini," perkataan dingin Yunho berhasil membuat keempat pria itu membelalakan matanya, namun salah satu dia antara keempat pria itu cepat-cepat mendatarkan tatapannya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Kau tidak merindukan Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung? Bukankah kau sangat merindukan Jaejoong hyung?" heran Changmin merasa tak mengerti dengan leadernya itu

"Dia sudah mempunyai orang yang sudah menggantikanku. Buat apa aku merindukannya?" sahut Yunho acuh.

"Hah?"

"Aku juga tak mengharapkan kau akan merindukanku Yunho sshi." ucap Jaejoong datar dengan nada formal.

Yunho menggertakkan giginya. Dia merasa kesal, marah, rindu yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Aku tak heran. Karena sekarang kau sudah mempunyai couple barumu itu. Hahaha… FanService kalian terlihat sangat alami, Jaejoong sshi." Balas Yunho sarkastik. Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja. ChunJae lebih terlihat alami dibanding YunJae!" Jaejoong menyahuti perkataan Yunho dengan ucapannya yang begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Nafas Yunho memburu, saat ini ia seolah ingin menghajar apa saja yang ada di depannya. "Kau jangan mengungkit YunJae!" Desis Yunho.

"Hahahaha… kenapa? Memang benar begitu bukan? ChunJae tentu lebih baik dari YunJae! YunJae hanya couple konyol yang di berikan para Fans!"

Yunho tercekat begitu pula Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu, mereka tak menyangka Jaejoong akan berkata hal yang begitu menyakitkan seperti itu. Apa hanya itu arti YunJae bagi Jaejoong?

Jaejoong sebenarnya sama terkejutnya dengan HoMinYooSu. Dia tak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Apa dia menyesal? Tentu saja, namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dia sudah terlanjur mengucapkan itu.

Yunho berusaha menstabilkan emosinya, "Tsk.. kau pikir hanya kau yang berpikir seperti itu, huh? asal kau tahu saja Jaejoong sshi, dari dulu aku TAK pernah menganggap YunJae itu REAL! Jika aku memilih, aku tak akan mau menjadi couple bersamamu, Jaejoong sshi!"

Deg!

Jantung Jaejoong serasa berhenti berdetak, nafasnya memburu, suhu tubuhnya memanas tanpa alasan. Air mata mengenang di kelopak matanya. Dia mencengkram erat sisi bajunya. Perkataan Yunho bagaikan sebilah pisau yang menghujam jantungnya. Yunho tak pernah menganggap YunJae itu Real? Jadi selama ini hubungan di antara mereka hanya kebohongan belaka? Pelukan, ciuman, dan senda gurauan mereka hanya palsu belaka?

Yunho tertegun, dia merasa sudah berkata terlalu jauh. Dalam hati, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudah termakan emosi. Mana mungkin ia menganggap YunJae itu tidak Real? Jelas-jelas ia mencintai Jaejoong dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"…Ki-kita… pergi… dari… sini.." kata Jaejoong terbata-bata, sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan membeludak. Ia tak mau berlama-lama berada disana yang membuat dadanya kian terasa sakit dan nyeri.

Secepat kilat Jaejoong meninggalkan keempat pria itu. Yunho memandang kepergian Jaejoong dengan tatapan datar dan sedetik kemudian ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan membelakangi Jaejoong.

"YAH KALIAN BERDUA SUNGGUH BODOH!" Changmin berteriak kesal membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuh mereka guna memandang maknae nya yang sedang mendelik penuh amarah kearah mereka.

Yoochun terkejut begitupula dengan Junsu. Mereka tak menyangka Changmin akan berteriak seperti itu pada kedua hyung tertua di group nya itu. Yoochun memandang was-was pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho tengah menatap tajam Changmin sementara Jaejoong sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yunho hyung bodoh! Jaejoong hyung sama bodohnya! Kalian berdua bodoh!" kata Changmin sinis dan menatap Yunho serta Jaejoong dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu Shim Changmin!" desis Yunho berbahaya, tangannya mengepal kuat, rasanya sekarang ini ia sangat ingin menghajar maknae nya itu yang sangat berani berbicara begitu kasar pada leader nya sendiri.

"Kau—" Changmin menunjuk kearah Yunho. "Munafik!" tambah Changmin.

"YAH! Apa masudmu hah!" bentak Yunho tak terima.

"Siapa yang setiap hari bergumam 'Boojae… Boojae…' di dalam kamarnya?"

Yunho terperangah, kaget. Changmin mendengar gumamannya itu?

"Aku tidak!" elak Yunho.

"Mengelak! Lalu kenapa kau sering salah menyebut namaku dengan nama Joongie? Sejak kapan aku mengubah namaku menjadi Joongie?" Changmin kembali menyerang Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum kaku, "Itu—kau salah dengar!" lagi-lagi Yunho mengelak.

"Kau pikir aku tuli, huh?" desis Changmin menatap tajam Yunho.

"Tsk… aku tanya, kenapa matamu berbinar ketika melihat beberapa banner YunJae yang di bawa Cassiopeia sewaktu kita di Thailand?" tanya Changmin dingin.

Yunho menelan air ludahnya, gugup. "Itu… karena waktu itu aku melihat seorang gadis kecil yang lucu. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat menyukai anak kecil?" ucap Yunho beralasan.

"Alasan konyol nan bodoh! Jelas-jelas waktu itu tak ada seorang anak kecilpun disana!" balas Changmin lagi.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu. Waktu Fansign di Seoul, kenapa kau mengelus-elus foto Jae hyung? Sementara fotoku dan YooSu hyung tak sedikitpun kau lirik?" tanya Changmin lagi mendesak Yunho.

"Yah aku tak ingat kejadian itu!"

"Cih. Lalu sewaktu kita Press Conference di Thailand kenapa kau manggut-manggut(?) waktu mendengar lagu yang di nyanyikan JYJ? Kau merindukan suara Jae hyung, huh?"

"Yah itu bukan lagu JYJ, tapi lagu Superjunior!" bantah Yunho tersenyum gugup.

"Hahahaha alasan lagi! Jelas-jelas itu lagu 'Be My Girl' nya JYJ! Aku sendiri mendengarnya tahu!" kata Changmin tertawa mengejek.

Dengan seringai iblisnya, Changmin kembali menunjuk ke arah Yunho, "Terakhir, kenapa kau memasang foto Jae hyung menjadi Wallpaper di Handphone mu? Lalu kenapa kau banyak menyimpan foto dan video Jae hyung di gallery mu?"

"Shim Changmin! Kau mengutak-atik Handphone ku tanpa sepengetahuanku?" bentak Yunho menatap tajam Changmin.

Changmin kembali memamerkan seringainya."benar kan yang aku bilang tadi? Dan ini bukti paling nyata!" Changmin merogoh Handphone di saku celananya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

_I'm still in love but_

_She's thinking of everyone but_

_The very one_

_I should move on but_

_Who's still in love_

Suara lembut seseorang yang berasal dari Handphone Yunho mengalun di koridor MBC itu.

"Ini kan…" ucap Yoochun menatapYunho tak percaya begitu pula dengan Junsu dan Jaejoong, mereka menatap Leader nya itu yang sedang membatu di tempat. Jelas sekali mereka mendengar lagu solo Jaejoong 'Still in Love' di Handphone Yunho.

Apa maksudnya ini? pikir mereka dalam hati.

"Nyahahaha… bahkan kau sampai meng-set lagu Jae hyung menjadi ringtone mu. Apa kau masih berani mengelak setelah ini, huh?" tanya Changmin sinis.

Yunho tak membalas perkataan Changmin, dia masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Yah! Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya Jaejoong hyung sama munafiknya dengan Yunho hyung!" Junsu berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bergantian.

HoMinChun serentak menoleh kearah Junsu.

"Apa maksudmu, Junsu-yah?" desis Jaejoong menyipitkan mata besarnya dan menatap Junsu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Junsu menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum miring yang terkesan meremehkan, "kau munafik!" katanya lagi dengan berani. Tumben sekali Junsu bisa berkata begitu berani pada hyung nya itu, biasanya dia selalu menciut ketika melihat tatapan tajam yang berasal dari mata besar Jaejoong.

"YAH!" protes Jaejoong tak terima.

"Siapa yang setiap hari menulis'Yunnie… Yunnie' di catatan kecil dekat kulkas?" ucap Junsu.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya, dia tak menyangka tulisan yang di buatnya iseng itu di lihat dongsaengnya. "Itu bukan Yunnie tapi… err—Junnie, kau tahu kan sebentar lagi akan bulan Juni?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan bulan? Jelas sekali huruf pertamanya itu Y bukan J!" balas Junsu sambil terus berkacak pinggang di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis sewaktu menyanyikan lagu HUG di Gwangju? Itu kan kota asalnya Yunho hyung. Apa kau teringat lagi dengan Yunho hyung, iya kan?" cecar Junsu sambil menatap hyung nya itu dengan tatapan dolphin ice(?)

"… hng… aku…"

"Terus mengapa wajahmu akan memerah dan salah tingkah kalau Cassiopeia meneriaki nama Yunho hyung?" sela Junsu tak mengindahkan elakan yang akan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Eh? itu.. tidak! Cassie tak pernah meneriaki nama Yunho!" sangkal Jaejoong.

"Concert JYJ di LA dan di Sanghai, Fanmeeting di Thailand. Kau lupa, huh?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Junsu tersenyum puas.

"Kenapa kau membuat lagu dengan title 'NINE'. Lagu itu dipersembahkan untuk Yunho hyung, bukan? Untuk mengenang kisah kalian,"

Jaejoong tersenyum gugup, "Bukan. Itu untuk mengenang pertemanan kita berlima, Junsu-yah." Jaejoong kembali menyangkal dengan mulusnya.

"Konyol! Jelas sekali itu untuk Yunho hyung. Siapa diantara kita yang paling lama mengenalmu, huh? Jawabannya jelas Yunho hyung!"

Skak Mat, Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membeli kucing lagi dan menamainya Yoyo? Kalau kau couple-an dengan Chunnie seharusnya kau namai kucing barumu itu dengan nama Chunchun(?) bukannya Yoyo!"

"…."

"Kucing pertamamu kau namai Jiji dan Kucing keduamu Yoyo. Itu jelas sekali membentuk huruf YJ dan artinya YunJae! Aish hyung... to obviss, what know?" tambah Junsu lagi dengan logat English yang berantakan.

"Yang benar 'too obvious, you know?' Junsu-yah jangan sembarangan saja," kata Yoochun membenarkan.

"Yak! Chunnie mengganggu saja! dan kau Jae hyung~" Junsu menunjuk kearah Jaejoong "ini bukti yang terakhir..." Junsu mangambil Handphone di saku celananya dan mendial nomor seseorang..

_Honey Funny Bunny dallkoman_

_Hyanggicheoreom budeureopge by day yeah~_

_Honey Funny Bunny tteugeoun bulkkoccheoreoum_

_Jinhan cheot kiseucheoreom wow-wow-wow~_

Handphone Jaejoong berbunyi dengan riang di kantung celananya. Sementara Changmin, Yoochun dan Yunho memandang Jaejoong tidak percaya, terlebih HoMin, mereka hampir saja membuka lebar mulutnya. Ringtone Handphone Jaejoong sangat familiar di telinga mereka.

"Kau meng'set lagu Yunho hyung sebagai ringtone Handphone mu, hyung?" tanya Changmin polos ketika mendengar lagu solo Yunho dengan judul 'Honey Funny Bunny' itu sebagai ringtone Handphone Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja Changmin-ah. Aku tahu itu sekitar 2 hari yang lalu, untung saja aku mengutak-atik Handphonenya tanpa sepengetahuan Jae hyung, jadi aku tahu deh, hehehe…" Jawab Junsu bangga =,=

Yoochun mendesah, entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa banyak kejadian yang begitu tak terduga yang terjadi padanya. Dia melangkah kearah hyung tertuanya itu dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Cobalah jujur pada dirimu sendiri, hyung." kata Yoochun pada Jaejoong yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Ayo kita tinggalkan YunJae hyung. Kurasa mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk bicara berdua saja,"

Yoochun menggapit leher Junsu dan Changmin dengan kedua lengannya.

"Yah! Hyung jidat kali lebar, kau tidak sopan sekali…" protes Changmin merasa sebal karena Yoochun seenaknya saja menyeret dirinya dengan cara yang begitu tidak elit. Tinggi Yoochun yang tidak sepadan dengannya, membuat Changmin harus menundukkan kepalanya guna mengikuti arah tarikan Yoochun.

Sementara Junsu manyun. "You how dare, Chunnie?" ucapnya sebal.

"Yang benar How dare you, Junsu-yah. Aish."

.

Keadaan sunyi menyelimuti Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keduanya terjebak dalam kecanggungan yang tidak mengenakkan, sesekali mata mereka bertemu dan dengan cepat mereka mengalihkannya ke segala arah.

"…hng… Boo—eh maksudku Jaejoong sshi… kau… bagaimanakabarmu?" Yunho berkata dengan gugup, di awal ucapannya terdengar lambat tapi terdengar cepat di akhir kalimat.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan big doe eyes nya yang bening. Dia menyukai jika melihat Yunho nya gugup seperti ini.

"Baik," jawabnya singkat.

Yunho mengangguk kecil, ia merasa kalau Jaejoong tak ingin lagi berbicara dengannya.

"…ah… kalau begitu aku pergi. Bye…" setelah berkata seperti itu, Yunho membalikkan badannya dan hendak meninggalkan Jaejoong di ruangan itu hingga ia merasakan sebuah benda keras melayang mulus di punggungnya.

"Auch!" ringisnya menahan sakit yang menjalar di punggungnya.

"Yunnie baka! Aho baka!" teriak Jaejoong yang baru saja melempar Yunho dengan sepatu boot(?) yang ia kenakan. Ia merasa kesal karena Yunho bersikap begitu bodoh dan menyebalkan. Seenaknya saja akan pergi tanpa mau memperjelas masalah diantara mereka.

Yunho merasakan punggungnya berdenyut nyeri, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda manis sekaligus tampan dan cantik di depannya itu.

"Aish Jaejoong sshi. Itu sakit tahu!" keluhnya sambil merenggangkan punggungnya yang masih berdenyut nyeri.

"Panggil aku Boo!" kata Jaejoong memelototkan matanya seolah-olah itu bisa menakuti Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai, "Boo.. Boo.. kau ini Boo siapa, hm?" ucap Yunho menggoda Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir merahnya yang membentuk pout menggemaskan. "Ish… kau mau aku menjadi Boo nya Chunnie, huh?" kata Jaejoong merengut sebal.

Yunho melebarkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, "Andwe… kau itu Boo ku!" sahut Yunho possessive.

"Kalau aku Boo mu. Kenapa kau bermesraan dengan Changmin? Kau selingkuh dengan anak kita sendiri, tahu!" ketus Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam fiery eyes pria di depannya.

"Yah! Kau juga selingkuh dengan Yoochun. Kau merebutnya dari Junsu!" balas Yunho tak mau kalah.

"Itu hanya FanService, Kim Yunnie!" ucap Jaejoong kesal seraya mengubah nama marga Yunho menjadi Kim.

"Dan aku pun sama Jung Joongie!" balas Yunho lagi yang ikut-ikutan mengubah marga Jaejoong menjadi Jung.

"Aish." keluh Jaejoong merasa sebal karena Yunho selalu bisa membalas semua sangkalannya.

Yunho tersenyum lebar, ia merasa senang karena berhasil menggoda pria di depannya itu.

"Hey Jung Jaejoongie. Kau harus di hukum." Kata Yunho sembari mencolek hidung mancung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit memiringkan kepalanya imut. "eh? kenapa aku yang harus dihukum? Bukannya kau yang harus ku hukum, huh? Jung Yunniebear~" balas Jaejoong sambil menyentuh ujung kiri bibir sexy Yunho lalu memutarkan jarinya menuju ujung kanan bibir Yunho dengan gerakan lambat dan terkesan sensual.

Yunho bergidik, darahnya berdesir hebat. "Kau menggodaku~" desah Yunho tertahan.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Salah satu kebiasaan Jaejoong yang tak pernah berubah dan tentu saja sangat di sukai Yunho.

"Aku tak menggodamu." Bantah Jaejoong memasang wajah polos yang saaangat menggemaskan sekaligus menggairahkan(?) Yunho mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak 'menerkam' Jaejoong saat itu juga.

"Kau harus ku hukum karena berani tampil mesra dengan Yoochun dan menjelekkan nama YunJae." kata Yunho dengan nada Leader:on.

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau sendiri menjelekkan YunJae. Huh. Kau juga harus kuhukum Leader-sshi."

"With all my heart, my Jaegiya~"

"Ah… apa kita harus ke hotel? Atau kita mengunjungi flat kecil kita waktu dulu, kau ingat kan?" tambah Yunho lagi.

"Flat kita sewaktu kita masih training dulu?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Tentu saja Boo. Disana tempat kita melakukan Make Love pertama kita, bukan? Hehehe…" kata Yunho tertawa mesum.

"Pervert!" bentak Jaejoong salah tingkah.

Yunho tak mengindahkan bentakan Jaejoong, secepat kilat ia menarik malaikannya itu dan meninggalkan gedung MBC. Bahkan, mereka melupakan tujuan awal mereka, yaitu menonton drama musical.

Yah, pada akhirnya YunJae tidak akan tergantikan oleh HoMin, ChunJae, HoSu, MinJae, 2U dan JaeSu. Forever YunJae, ne?

So Shippers.. please Stand by yUnjae and Always Keep the YunJae Faith!

.

**==FIN==**

.

Omigodsuuun~ FF nya gejeh amat wakakaka :DD

Yapp~ FF ini terinspirasi dari video Stand By yUnjae {eng sub} by HeavensWine. Kejang-kejang saya nonton tuh video, makin buat saya sakau ma YunJae *plakplak* trus sisanya terinspirasi gara2 foto coretmesracoret ChunJae di 3hree voices. Mommy Jaejae~ bersiaplah menerima hukuman dari Papi Yun xP

Last, thanks for reading ^^ maap ya kalo ff nya ngebosenin, ini oneshoot terpanjang saya with 18 page -,-

…

Sampai ketemu di YunJae's land lagi(?) hehe~ rnr, ne? :3

**always keep the faith!**

.

**junnilicious **


End file.
